


sneaking suspicion

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive/Liv/Ravi, 5 times Clive almost figured out Liv's secret, and the one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneaking suspicion

**One**

“There a reason there’s so much hot sauce in my fridge?”

If Clive had been looking at the two people lounging on his couch he might have caught the worried exchange of glances.

Clive picked up one of the bottles, looking at it curiously, “And why is there a ‘goes good with brains’ taped to this?”

“Ravi.” Liv hissed, elbowing him.

“Well it’s not my fault of all the bottles you brought that one.” Ravi whispered back.

They looked over at Clive, mumbling some things that he couldn’t quite make out.

“Is this some weird morgue joke?” He held up his hand to cut them off and Ravi and Liv exchanged another glance before nodding.

“Yup, that’s what it is, a weird morgue joke- hang on, what do you mean weird morgue joke.” Ravi crossed his arms, “Our jokes are hilarious.”

Clive stared at him and Liv shook her head, dropping her face to her hand.

While Ravi was arguing the many humorous points to science jokes she slipped over and grabbed the hot sauce from Clive’s hand with an innocent grin, sneaking it back into her bag and making note to grab one that didn’t have Ravi’s joking notes scribbled on it.

 

**Two**

The cold air of the morgue was in stark contrast of the warm humid air outside and Clive actually sighed in relief at it.

From down the hall he could already hear Ravi and Liv, making some kind of joke over a dead body no doubt and how he ended up in a relationship with them he might never really know.

He should probably just be glad they hadn’t brought body parts into his home or something.

“…at some point you might need to tell him.” That was Ravi, somehow a sarcastic voice of reason to Liv’s ever changing personality, something Clive had gotten used to.

“I will but you know it’s not easy to open up a conversation with ‘well I’m a zooooo-” Liv drawled the last word when she spun around to see Clive enter the room.

“You’re a zoo?” Clive’s hand was still on the door, standing there in confusion.

“Yes.” Liv agreed. “Exactly.”

Clive shot a look at Ravi who just shrugged and Liv launched into her latest psychic vision, zoo’s safely out of mind.

 

**Three**

“Don’t eat that!” Liv yelled, the fork Clive was holding stopping in midair.

He glanced down at the fork that held the noodles and meat that Liv usually liked eating and then back at Liv who rushed over and took the fork from his hand.

“What happened?” Ravi slid into the room after he heard the yelling, “Is everything all right?”

“I’m fine doc but our girl here is going through some possession issues. Don’t think kindergarten taught her sharing is caring.” Clive was still looking at Liv, despite his tone he looked a little worried about her holding the Tupperware container in her arms and almost hugging it to herself.

“Ah.” Ravi stated, scratching his head. “I’m sure Liv was just worried since that was left out last night. Rather silly of us.”

Clive’s brow furrowed, “Coulda sworn I saw you take that out this morning.”

“Uh…nope.” Liv shook her head, “Ravi’s right, I left this one out last night cause we were in that hurry to meet you at the movies. It’s probably not safe for any kind of consumption, you really don’t want this.”

She turned and grabbed the lid, snapping it on and shoving it in the fridge.

“Shouldn’t you be throwing that out?”

“Later.” Liv said hurriedly, “I’ve got a vision you need to hear now.”

Clive glanced back at the fridge one last time, frowning just a bit because he could have sworn just before Liv shut the door he’d seen a sliced up brain the same colour as the meat in her noodles.

 

**Four**

“It was the adrenaline.” Liv was lying to him.

Liv was lying to him and he was getting tired of it.

“I saw you throw that guy, there’s no way-” A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked over at Ravi who had just arrived on the scene after they’d called him.

“I’m sure it was a trick of the light.” Ravi said soothingly and Clive knew without a doubt that he was lying too.

He bit the inside of his cheek not to yell and Liv looked miserable, shoulders slumped and paler than normal if that was possible.

He let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine, trick of the light. We’ll say that for now.” He couldn’t quite keep the bitterness out of his voice because the two people he was counting on right now we’re just lying to him and that hurt.

Liv hesitantly reached over, stepping into his space and wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” He heard her say, squeezing tighter and all the anger fled Clive because without Liv chances were he wouldn’t be standing there right now, taken down by a guy with a sword.

“Me too.” He mumbled into her hair, holding her back and Ravi’s arms came around the both of them and they stood there for some time until Clive freed himself to talk to Lieutenant Suzuki who had just shown up on seen.

 

**Five**

He’d begun to notice a disturbing pattern, every time Liv had those psychic visions of hers it was usually after eating.

Eating right after an autopsy.

Where the victim was missing his brain.

He stared at the body in front of him, having slipped into the morgue while Ravi and Liv weren’t on shift and telling the worker there he needed to see the body again.

Except what he was thinking couldn’t be possible and that was that.

Just couldn’t.

 

**+One**

“You’re a zombie. Holy fuck.” Clive swore, staring wide eyed at Liv who was without a doubt cutting up a brain and putting it in her noodles.

“And you knew.” He pointed at Ravi who was equally as frozen as Liv when he had barged into Ravi’s place after telling them he wouldn’t be able to make it that night.

“We can explain.” Ravi began, running a hand through his hair. “Liv got bit and died and yes, now she’s a zombie, but she’s a…good zombie.”

“That’s your best explanation.” Liv groaned.

“Well I could get into the science of things.” Ravi began.

Clive pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please don’t doc.” He eyed Liv again and then snorted, “This explains so much.”

“I know.” Ravi said, nodding in solidarity, “I wasn’t that surprised either.”

Liv shot him a dark look, frowning. “Thank you. I’m so glad I’m easily explained by my zombieism.”

Clive and Ravi both tilted their heads and Liv squeaked indignantly.

“You could both deny that.” She told them.

“You’re much more than you’re zombieism.” Ravi promised, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair.

Clive nodded his agreement, “We’re just kidding about that Liv.”

She peeked up under her lashes at him, “So if we’re joking about this does that mean we’re all good.”

“We’re…” Clive looked for the right words. “Gonna adapt. But you’re brushing your teeth before kissing now.”

He waved a finger in her direction and then looked at Ravi warily, “You too doc.”

Ravi spluttered, “I’m not the zombie here!”

“No but I can smell the onions you had for lunch from here.” Clive told him, finally shrugging off his jacket to get comfy, making a face when he looked at the brain on the counter and swallowing hard in an attempt to forget it.

“It gets easier.” Ravi said in a low voice as he and Liv walked by to go into the washroom to brush their teeth as directed.

“Yeah.” Clive sighed, looking back after them with a small smile. “Guess it’s worth too.”


End file.
